Tales of the Eigth Grade Rock Hill Marching Band
by Trumpet player
Summary: The 8th grade portion of the Rock Hill Marching Band go for a gig to racoon city. The Band is stunned they find out about the past. (Co-written with ashto)
1. Prelude

**Tales of the Eighth Grade Rock Hill Marching band.**

It was Christmas Eve when the 8th grade marching band members (and the band director and a couple of high schoolers) pulled to a stop on the way to a Christmas gig in Racoon City. They stopped because the snow had pushed so hard on the windshield that it cracked. So David Michael Pemberton and Cody Ingles each grabbed an ice scraper that Mr. Jones was holding out towards them.

They got off of the bus and started scraping the ice off. Out of no where we heard 2 rather girly screams, and then blood was splattered onto the window. All of a sudden, a rather large dog burst through the windshield. The glass fragments shattered, landing in the bus driver's throat.

The dog had something in its mouth. It was David Michaels head in its mouth, blood still dripping from the freshly decapitated head. I jumped at the dog, and so did Billy. We were the only ones at the front. Except for Mr. Jones, everyone else was at the back of the bus. Billy grabbed the dog's head as it lunged for Mr. Jones. Billy ripped its head into two pieces then threw it out the still open door.

Someone from the back shouted, "Let's get outta here!"

Mr. Jones drove the rest of the way to Racoon City. On the way, I acted like I was sleeping, but was really listening to Ashton telling everyone the rumors she had heard about Racoon City. While I lay back in my seat, she told them about a genetic research facility called Umbrella Corp. I thought to myself "Where have I heard that name before?"

She told them about an experiment that had gone wrong and let out a mutagen that made people turn into zombie like creatures. Then I remembered where I had heard it before. "It was on the news years ago." I turned to look up front nothing was in our way ahead.I wondered if this outbreak was what the old marching band had to put up with at the last gig at Racoon City?

The last one had involved the entire old marching band members some of them lived to tell about it but were put in insane asylums because they went crazy from the stress. One that never came back from the trip was Brandon Coffee. If this outbreak is anything like the old one then we better find a gun store in Racoon City before they can get us.

We arrived at Racoon city and we stayed on guard for anything suspicious. We went into the hotel, and it was packed with people. When we went up to our rooms, I told C.J. that I thought we were doomed if we didn't find a gun store soon. He just shook his head at me and said, "Your freaking crazy". So, obviously, he was going to die if he didn't realize soon that the zombie dog had to be one of umbrella corps, ecscaped projects.

I told Ashton what I had told C.J. She believed me, so we went searching for an ammunition store. We found one, but it was closed for repairs. We went back to the hotel, got Mr. Jones, and asked him if he remembered what had happened. He told us what had happened the last time he was in Racoon City with the marching band. So we told him what we thought and he told us not to worry, he knew another way in.

So the next morning, which was Christmas day, we went to the stores and bought our friends a gift. While everyone was out shopping, Mr. Jones showed us the secret way in. It wasn't really a secret, just go into the building next to it and go through the gaping hole Davy had made when they were here last. We went back to the hotel and got 4 duffel bags then took them to the gun shop and filled them with guns, and ammunition I filled one with nothing but revolvers.

We took them back to the hotel and asked Mr. Jones to tell the band what we were planning, so he stood up on a chair and said, "Quiet down! We are getting prepared for a zombie invasion. Racoon City was overrun by them last time thanks to Umbrella Corp. Now we must prepare! Everyone, get the guns that will most suit you." He then got down and we unzipped the duffel bags and set them out.

I grabbed many revolvers and 82 cartriges of ammo. We had to make another trip just to get more ammo for everyone. I filled my trench coat with revolvers and a grenade launcher. I looked out my window and to my suprise no one was panicing or anything, so I went downstairs as a look out and grabbed someone to talk to them and their shoulder came off in my hand!

He turned to me and said, "Now why did you do that?" I looked into his eyesockets. There was nothing there! I pulled out a revolver and shot into the air 3 times. That was the sign for zombies. Everyone came down while the people in the streets scattered.They kept asking, "Why did you alert us? There are no zombies here." I said, "Oh yeah? Watch this!" I ran and grabbed one of the scattering people and tore their arm off. Then shot it in the head. They're all zombies!!!!

The whole band ran into the crowd. We searched for a building, which had a umbrealla as an insignia. We ran towards that building and shot down the door. There were zombies with huge claws pointed at us. "Looks like they knew we were coming."We all pulled out revolvers and fired into the crowd of huge clawed zombies.

Wenoticed a spiky hair zombie that looked as if it were someone we should've known. It stopped,then picked up a barrel of what I guess was the T- virus, as Mr. Jones told us it was called. It hit Ashton square in the head and busted, so we shot her. Out of nowhere, a zombie dug its claw into C.J. and Britany Bentine. Then out of nowhere a giant dog leaped up and bit Bob on the shoulder. We shot her in the head thinking she was going to become a zombie anyways.

We ran for our lives up a nearby stairway. At the top it was barred!! We had to find another way up, or we were sure to die. Everyone went back down and started shooting again whileI thought of a plan. Then, to my suprise, Rebecca said, "Why don't you use that?" She pointed the bulge in my coat where my grenade launcher happened to be.I nodded, then pulled it out and aimed it at the bars. I stepped down the stairs and fired. We ran through the now gaping hole. The stairs collapsed as we ran up them. As the last person took a step to jump, the stairs collapsed on her. It was Nikki! She was crushed by the stairs. We looked down at her deformed body with wood sticking through her head and her stomach.

I noticed the zombies were standing on each others backs to get up to us!!! We ran as far as we could, then the spiky haired zombie appeared. Mr. Jones said "Brandon, I know we left you to die. But its not our fault, its umbrella corp. Why dont you help us destroy them." Brandon came closer and closer, then he attacked! We all had our revolvers out. We pulled the trigger many times, but he still kept coming closer and closer. He wouldn't stop, so Mr. Jones pulled out a shotgun and pulled the trigger 2 times. Brandon fell dead (again). Mr. Jones just grinned; we all gazed at him with our mouths gaping.

Samantha pulled out a revolver and finally spoke. She said, "We better gets going." We all ran to a door, which had a biochemical sign on it. We stayed away from that door. The group ran down the corridor.Seeing another giant clawed zombie, we shot him with everything we had. As we ran down the hall, we ran through a door and we were in a pure white room. There was a mirror in the room and we heard a contorted voice that Mr. Jones recongnized instantly. It was Brandon!

We were about to shoot the mirror when we heard clicking all around and we realized we were surounded by zombies! We pulled out our ammo clips, but they hit them out of our hands! We scrambled around, and to our suprise, they didnt attack us. They just had chains in there hands. "Too bad we didnt get to play that gig," said Rebecca. Brandon laughed. "There was no gig, you fool.I tricked you all into coming here so I could get my revenge on the rookies. Teach them what we went through."

"How do you control those zombies?" asked Mr. Jones. " I am one of them, or at leastI am part one of them." The mirror raised and we saw Brandon. His face was so contourted, it looked as if he had been bathed in acid, his skin was hanging loosely off of his body. He clicked his fingers and the zombies with the chains wrapped each of us one by one in chains. Nobody noticed we were all staring at Brandon Coffee or what used to be him.

We were taken outside by a huge Christmas tree and were hung on the tree by the chains like ornaments. Under us we felt heat, and out of nowhere the tree was set ablaze. As it was set ablaze we heard chinooks, the military hilicopters, swooping down. They used water hoses to put out the tree. They had come to save us! Mr. Jones said, "I guess they heard about the recent outbreak and came to save us." We were pulled onto the helicopters by military men. As soon as all of us were on the helicopters, they ordered the command for an atomic bomb to be dropped.Then we got out of the city and out of range of the bomb.When we got out of range, we saw a huge missle falling from the sky it hit the city and blew up.


	2. the new beggining

_The Rock Hill 8th grade marching band students decided to brave a trip to Raccoon City again. Last time, we were attacked by zombies. We even lost someone to them, as I told someone on the bus that fateful day. How'd I know all this? I was with them last time. The zombie, who's name was Brandon, had stabbed me and threw me out a window. I still have a scars from both the window and the knife (or at least, I thought it was.) The window sliced into my skin, causing me to loose a lot of blood. I was to the point I was soaked in the thick substance._

_David Michael, luckily, wasn't hurt as bad. When he woke up, my cousin first looked around to make sure there were no zombies or Brandon, then he looked for anyone who showed sign of life. That's when he found me. He looked out the window, upon finding it was broken, and saw me withered below. Quickly he dashed to a phone nearby. It was dead. Deciding to see me first, then find a pay phone somewhere, he tore down the stairs and outside, wanting to see if the person was dead. That's when he recognized me._

"_No….no! Your parents are gonna kill me if I don't save you!" shouted David Michael out loud. After he realized what he had just done was stupid, he took off for a pay phone. However, upon returning with no luck of finding one a helicopter came in for a land. Needless to say, David Michael quickly explained the situation and managed us a lift for home, where they hospitalized me and forced David Michael to live with our Grandma Gannon. _

_Yet, now we've chosen to return. Though things started out alright, it soon started to go downhill. Brendan, a trumpet player and a friend of mine, told me about his crazy idea and I went along with it. After all, we did need to manage a way to protect ourselves. After we made sure everyone had the guns, sure enough the zombies attack._

_I could just tell by the glint in his that Brandon recognized me instantly. The decayed Brandon grinned and grabbed a big barrel of what someone shouted was the T-virus. I braced myself, shoving my friend Rachel, who happened to be standing beside me, out of the way. Then he threw it._

_The barrel banged against my head first before splitting. It was like a thousand knives pounding into my skull. How I didn't die right there on the spot I still can't figure out. Anyway, I was drenched in T-virus, then a wave of bullets hit me. I turned to see Billy, who'd just shot me in the head, and muttered, "How could you?"_

_That's when things started to turn black and grey, colors slipping away from me. It was the end for me, I remember thinking to myself. Though I was bleeding profusely from all my gun shot wounds, which were mostly in my stomach and top leg areas, what hurt the most was the virus, seeping into my skin and burning like I was on fire. I screamed in pain but no one listened. _

_Falling to my knees, only one thing crossed my mind. I wanted revenge._

I awoke to the sound of menacing laughter. It was Brandon, the old percussionist for our band. Was I in hell or something?

"No, you're not in hell," he said, still laughing which was starting to really agitate me.

"Then I'm in a living nightmare. How can you read my thoughts?" I asked, getting up off the floor. My head was a bit groggy, but I was stable none the less.

"Now that you're almost dead, your mind is linked to the other zombies. Therefore I can read your thoughts," he said in a bored sort of voice.

What a minute…..Almost dead? How can I be almost dead?

"Easily, you haven't been wounded a horribly as you think. Yes, you were shot in the head"-he continued reading my thoughts- "however, it wasn't in your most sensitive spot. Turns out the band can't shoot worth crap. Plus, you're infected with the T-virus which doesn't exactly turn you into a zombie, just a powerful mutant."

I had had enough. As soon as he called me a mutant, I took off running. He continued to laugh, but he didn't follow me. Good, I didn't want him to. When I passed a mirror in the hallway, I took a second look at myself. I was all scarred up. My legs, which weren't covered, had a bunch of bullet holes. Moving my hair, I saw the bloody spot the bullet had caused. All the bullets had been melted by the virus, so luckily I didn't have to perform the nasty job of removing them. Last but not least I looked down at my stomach, which was covered in blood.

"Just great. This was my favorite band shirt too," I sighed sadly.

Sprinting up some stairs, I looked back and noticed someone lying on the floor. It was Nikki, my friend. She had a piece of wood sticking out her head. For a second, I cried. Then I sobbed even more, realizing the band had just let her die like that. First, I removed the wood from her head. Then opened her back pack she had on to see if she had any clothes. She did.

After changing into her jeans and t-shirt, I took off for the roof. Helicopters were taking off, and I had to jump onto one to not be left behind. I wasn't the only one to jump though. On the other side of the helicopter was Brianna Hairston (a.k.a. Bob).

What was she doing here? Didn't she die? I remembered what Brandon had said about being connected to the other zombies and mutants. I tried to read her mind and succeeded. It turned out that she had been bitten by a ravenous dog and the band had shot her just like they'd shot me. Also, some of the T-virus had fallen on her hand where she'd been bitten, so she wasn't actually a zombie yet, right? I shook my head, very confused about this whole ordeal.

Bob looked over and smiled, her hand covered in blood. Not to mention her arms were covered in scratches, and blood was smeared all over her bare stomach. Apparently the dog had managed to rip the bottom half of her shirt.

The thought of not being alone comforted me as we rode the helicopter Ironton, Ohio. It landed on softball field, the others landing on the minor, p-wee, and little league fields. As the band gathered together, preparing to walk over to the high school, I took off for the Hairston's pasture. Bob followed me. Once we in well the woody area, I finally decided to stop and talk.

"So you're still alive?" I asked, though I knew very well she was.

"Yeah," said Bob, breaking a stick off the tree and waving it around. "At least I think that's what you call this. Feels like hell to me."

"I know the feeling," I said, sitting down beside her.

"Did you know Brendan was the one who started all this? That-that-"

"Yes, and go ahead and say it. It won't bother me."

"That bastard. If he'd just stayed with us instead of going downstairs, we could have tried to strategize instead of acting like a bunch of chicken with THEIR HEADS CUT OFF."

"Don't worry," I said, smirking, "We'll make sure he gets what he deserves. We'll make sure that whole band does. But we need to make a plan _this _time. Listen, how about we-"

And with that, Bob and me devised a plan so sinister that Brendan would wish he were dead instead of alive by the end.

On Monday morning, Rock Hill Middle School ran like always. Students arrived on buses or in cars, running into the school to get warm. Warmth. I wonder if I would ever feel it again. I barely even felt the coldness as I stood on the hill that day, looking down at the school. Bob had ran back down to the stable to get us two horses. We planned on riding them over to the school and set them lose in the parking lot during lunch. First, we were going to have fun with Brendan.

"I'm back," said Bob, walking the horses up. She had a book bag slung over her bag. "Got it out of Meagan's room. There's a first aid kit, and some clothes. Not to mention some food."

"Do we even need to eat anymore?" I asked ponderingly.

"I don't know. But, I guess it couldn't hurt," replied Bob, tying to horses to a nearby tree.

So the two mutants ate and changed into the sweater and jeans Bob had found in Meagan's (her cousin) room. Bob pulled her unruly brown hair back into a ponytail as I myself pulled mine in a half ponytail to hide my wound. We looked over each other thoroughly to make sure all scares, scratches, and wounds were covered.

"You're good," I told Bob, grabbing the book bag and handing it to her. "Here, you take keep a hold of it. We may need it later."

She nodded, and the two of us hopped on the horses, Bob giving me instructions. I was braving a ride on Jake, Meagan's white horse. Bob, on the other hand, had chosen to ride Little Bit, the brown one with a white patch on it's butt.

"If anyone can cause chaos, it's Little Bit."

When we reached the school on the far left end, we walked the horses around back and tied them up. Then we walked around the school and entered through Mrs. Hughes room. Judging by the clock, it was 1st period.

Bob opened the door and I thanked her before walking through it. Running, we both headed straight for our lockers, not bothering to sign in. Then we headed straight for the upstairs boys bathroom.

It took me a few minutes but I managed to get out the permanent marker from my pencil bag and wrote on the wall: "BRENDAN WILL PAY" in big bold letters. As we exited the bathroom, the bell rang signaling the end of first period. Now our pay back plan would officially begin.


End file.
